


Whatever Happens

by cemeterycardio



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Fic, F/F, Gentlemen's Club AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemeterycardio/pseuds/cemeterycardio
Summary: Cheryl’s aunt Penelope offers her a bartending job at Red Rose, the Gentlemen’s club she owns where Toni just so happens to dance.





	1. Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I know I have another Choni fic that's not only in progress but in the process of being re-written, okay? Let me live. I couldn't get this idea out of my head.

The lace scratched against Toni's glistening skin and her feet ached. Everything stuck to her under the club lights – glitter, lace, glances. The bass wasn’t quite loud enough to throw her thoughts into disarray the way she needed, so she walked steadily to the bar with a plastic smile in place. That smile deflated a single degree when she spotted a new face behind the bar. She hated the turnover of this place. A new bartender was such a goddamn inconvenience. At least the new girl was nice to look at – a redhead, kind of plain, but the cherry red lipstick and clothing brought an ethereal glow to her porcelain skin. She looked like a pin-up doll which is probably how she landed this job. Toni inwardly groaned, she simply didn’t possess the patience for this tonight. At least she wasn't grasping at straws for a nickname.

“Red!” she yelled as she approached. The redhead’s alarmed gaze turned to her and the smile she had been sharing with a patron at the bar visibly faltered. “Hey, baby,” the greeting dripped with over-familiarity. At least this would be her first and last shift, Toni chuckled to herself. If Toni could visibly ruffle her, well… there were certainly worse demons here. An annoyed clip bled into her tone as she offered the new girl no more than a word. “Usual.” The redhead’s eyebrows furrowed and before she could ask Toni what she possibly could’ve meant since they had never met before, Toni turned to the patron sitting next to her with his eyes glued to her chest.

Men were all the same.

She sighed inwardly as she parroted the usual flirty greetings, trying in vain to maintain steady eye contact with him. She could see the redhead moving in her peripheral vision. At least she hadn’t stood there dumbstruck.

Toni laughed exuberantly in the appropriate places and was glad for the reprieve from the conversation as a purple hued shot was placed near her hand on the bar. She glanced at it and slowly appraised the bartender, taking in the redhead’s hips, waist, red crop top zipped tightly across her chest, porcelain collarbone, ruby red lips. Had her cheeks held that much color before? Never mind. Toni quirked an eyebrow and tapped the shot glass once on the bar before slamming it. God, it was dangerous how that heat felt like home as it bled into her.

“Cheers, Red,” Toni winked as she set the glass down on the bar. Toni had bartended at a dive called the Whyte Wyrm back in her dingy little hometown. She had a discerning palate for liquor that lent her excellence beyond experience. She had bartended at Red Rose before she realized how much she could make as a dancer.

Her initial disdain of the new girl abated as the gin hit the back of her tongue and she recognized the flavor of a whittled down Aviation cocktail. Well, nearly an Aviation; it was obviously missing the cherry. The realization suddenly struck Toni as hilarious. How this girl decked out head to toe in cherry red had forgotten the Maraschino liqueur she would never understand. A playful gleam entered her eye as she stood on the rail of the bar in order to lean across and grab the bartender’s arm.

“Although I asked for the usual, and it seems you forgot the cherry on top,” Toni drawled, enjoying the look of paralyzed surprise on the slightly taller girl’s face as she got in her space. Toni’s eyes trailed from the other girl’s brown eyes to her lips, taking in the freckles dusted across her nose.

“All you had to do was ask,” the bartender spoke for the first time. Before Toni could really think of how melodic her voice was, the other girl kissed her firmly. Ever aware of the eyes on her, Toni couldn’t help but smirk into the kiss. The interaction was a selling point in a place like this and Toni knew it. No harm in playing it for what it was worth. Her hand slid higher up the other girl’s arm and pulled her closer.

In Toni’s mind, the other girl was probably just intoxicated by the atmosphere. Her body language had been plainly uncomfortable up until this point; she had probably never set foot in a place like this before. Besides, Toni knew she was irresistible. This girl surely wouldn’t last long here anyway. It was a wonder how she’d made it this far. Toni drew back lazily, looking up at the other girl through dark lashes.

"I guess I should call you Bombshell instead," she said against the redhead's lips before pulling away completely. Toni winked at her as the patron excused himself from the rail, leaving a size-able cash tip in his wake. The redhead looked a bit shell-shocked. 

Maybe this new bartender wouldn't be so bad. _Maybe_.


	2. Old Fashioned

“You simply _have_ to come! I won’t take no for an answer!” Veronica Lodge’s voice chirped on the other end of the line. Cheryl had protested as much as a syllable before she was cut off. “I’ll see you tonight! Toodles, darling.”

Apparently she had to get ready for a party. Cheryl hung up and flopped back onto her bed, defeated.

Veronica was, somewhat regrettably, Cheryl’s only friend in this new town. They had met through some family business dealings, and Cheryl’s experience with her had been quite formal. Apparently Veronica’s father, Mr. Lodge, worked closely with Cheryl’s aunt Penelope, and since Cheryl had temporarily moved in with her aunt, Veronica had taken it upon herself to introduce her to “everyone worth knowing” in the city.

Growing up, Cheryl wasn’t ever quite sure what her aunt Penelope did for work, or how it made her so much money. It wasn’t until recently that she had found out at a family dinner party.

“What are your plans for college, dear?” Penelope had asked in the insufferable way adults attempt to connect to teenagers. Cheryl had stuttered through a response. Her parents were in no position to help her financially, and so her plans were on hold until she could secure a loan. Cheryl’s mother had swooped in with something dismissive and Cheryl had excused herself, only to be cornered by her aunt later on in the evening. “I have a proposition for you,” she had said, delicately taking Cheryl’s chin in her hand to appraise her.

Next thing she knew she was bartending at Penelope’s club, Red Rose. She wasn’t entirely without prior bartending experience, but she was certainly new to the scene – still too naïve, too trusting. She wasn’t exactly making friends. So she had called Veronica in the hopes of seeing a familiar face, and a party wasn’t at all what she’d had in mind.

She sighed. At least she wouldn’t make a drunken fool out of herself in front of anyone she knew.

* * *

“Antoinette, darling!” Veronica’s voice rang across the room. “I can’t thank you enough for your assistance this evening; your skills are truly exceptional.”

“Whatever, Ronnie. You know I can’t resist you,” Toni winked. The two of them had known each other for a few years. Veronica Lodge loved to throw parties and Toni was always more comfortable behind the bar than mingling, so she had taken her place as Veronica’s resident mixologist. Toni wasn’t very good at being one of the girls, but neither was Ronnie, who was always more cutthroat than demure – daddy’s girl through and through.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Veronica quipped, smiling across the makeshift bar as she leaned against it. “Everyone should begin arriving in an hour. I trust you have everything you need?”

“I’ll holler if I don’t,” Toni said, wiping down the bar. “Should be good, though. No outside booze allowed in, right?”

“Not with your boys at the door.” Veronica raised her eyebrows and turned towards the boys who were laughing together across the room.

Toni did her share of side gigs, but never without Sweet Pea and Fangs working security for her. They’d been friends since they could walk and talk and when she had picked up dancing, they picked up bodybuilding in order to protect her. “Not that we don’t trust you to take care of yourself,” Sweet Pea had said rather hastily. “Yeah we all know you could take Sweet Pea out with one punch,” Fangs had responded. Their presence wasn’t necessary, but it was a comfort, and she loved them for it.

“Oh! Before I forget, I have a friend coming tonight that I want you to meet. She just moved here from – honestly, who cares – but it’s going to take some of your skill to loosen her up. She’s a little…” Veronica trailed off, gesturing vaguely.

“Tightly wound?” Toni suggested. Veronica’s expression shifted to one of amusement.

“Precisely.”

* * *

“Antoinette!” Veronica was dressed in black lace, her signature pearls against her throat. She had her arm around a redhead who was anxiously glancing away from her, back at the door. She was dressed in a plain white dress with buttons down the front, gold rimmed glasses perched on her nose. Toni’s eyes narrowed, she looked familiar – finally she turned towards Toni and blanched. _Bombshell_. There really was no escaping Red Rose.

“Darling, I’d like you to meet my dearest friend, Cheryl – the one I told you about?” Veronica said, glancing anxiously between the two uncomfortable women without letting her smile falter.

“Let me guess,” Toni drawled as she set down a bottle, making a conscious effort to remain in control of her expression, “Cherry soda?” Cheryl’s jaw visibly clenched.

“Lord, please give her something stronger than that,” Veronica laughed sharply. “Unfortunately, I must bid you ladies _adieu_ as I have people to see. I’m sure you’d like to get to know each other,” the brunette smiled and winked at Toni when she was out of Cheryl’s eyesight.

An awkward silence fell between them at Veronica’s departure. Toni cleared her throat.

“Whiskey!” Cheryl blurted. Toni laughed in a way that was mostly an expulsion of air through her nose. “Sorry. I don’t party well.”

“You don’t say, Red,” Toni laughed as she poured a double shot in front of the redhead. Cheryl’s fists were tightly clenched on the top of the bar. It was almost enough to make Toni feel bad. “Here,” Toni said, placing the shot down in front of the other girl. Cheryl sipped it and grimaced. “First time?” Toni laughed.

“What?” Cheryl sputtered, eyes widening as her anxious gaze snapped from the door to Toni.

“Relax,” Toni said, her voice softening. “And give me that,” she gently took the whiskey back from Cheryl. She tossed a couple cherries into the bottom of a glass, muddled them, and poured the whiskey over it along with a bit of soda. This time when Cheryl sipped it she smiled gratefully.

“Thank you,” she said, whether to the glass or to Toni, Toni couldn’t tell.

“Just don’t tell anyone you know me,” Toni said sharply. No one knew where she worked, not even Ronnie, who was arguably Toni’s closest friend next to her boys. Cheryl looked up at her quickly, alarmed. “Please tell me you didn’t already–”

“God, no,” Cheryl said. “I don’t – didn’t – even know your real name.” After their encounter, Cheryl had asked one of the other girls about her and was told she went by ‘TT’ at Red Rose.

“Ronnie is the only one who calls me Antoinette. I go by Toni.” Cheryl nodded meekly and turned her gaze back down into her drink as if drinking it might make her shrink small enough to escape.

“Gin martini, stirred,” a pretentious voice said over Cheryl’s shoulder. She flinched as the man’s arm brushed against her shoulder.

“Nick.” Toni’s voice turned flat and cold.

“Is that any way to greet your favorite customer?” Nick St. Clair smiled. “And who is this beautiful lady?” he asked as he turned towards Cheryl. The whiskey had warmed her, and Cheryl smiled politely and introduced herself while Toni looked on, livid. More people approached the bar and Toni got lost in helping people, losing track of Cheryl along the way. When she looked up again, Cheryl was chatting amicably with Nick in a corner on the outskirts of the party.

* * *

“I see your drink is empty,” Nick remarked as he took Cheryl’s glass from her hand, his fingers lingering against hers. Cheryl shivered slightly. It felt good to be touched, really by anyone at this point. This was her ideal level of intoxicated, just enough to be comfortable with other people. “I know this isn’t entirely acceptable,” Nick continued in a conspiratorial manner, “but I do have a bit of my father’s special batch of whiskey with me.” He opened his suit jacket just enough for Cheryl to glimpse the flask in his pocket. “Please, allow me,” Nick said as he poured a bit into her glass.

Cheryl sipped it without flinching.

* * *

Toni loved the dull murmur of parties, just loud enough to drown out her thoughts. She glanced around at everyone happily chatting and caught Sweet Pea’s eye across the room and he nodded at her. She winked back.

“Darling, please pour me something strong,” Veronica approached the bar, looking mischievous. “I’m in the mood for a little chaos.”

“Ronnie, whatever do you mean?” Toni smirked as she poured her friend a drink. “I take it you’ve set your sights on a certain blonde? Or perhaps a redhead?” Ronnie had been staring at a couple all evening – Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews, best friends and hopelessly, pointlessly in love with each other without ever believing the other felt the same.

“Honestly,” Veronica said as she leaned on the bar and regarded Betty and Archie for a moment while sipping her drink, “I’d do them both.”

Toni shook her head. “What is it with you and good girls and boys, Ronnie?”

“Hush,” Veronica admonished. “I do bad boys once in a while.” Her gaze sized up Nick St. Clair from across the room. Nick was one of Veronica’s exes, and one that Toni despised. She worked around enough guys like him to understand his type and she never understood what Veronica saw in him. Toni followed her gaze and noticed Cheryl draped over him. Cheryl was drunk, more drunk than the double Toni gave her should’ve made her. As she watched, Nick stood, helping a teetering Cheryl to her feet. She leaned heavily on him as he guided her towards the door.

“Oh fuck no,” Toni muttered, walking out from behind the bar. “Fangs!” She yelled across the room. She caught his eye and nodded at the couple and he intercepted them before they could get out.

“Come now, I’m just trying to get this lovely lady home,” Nick said to Fangs.

“I don’t feel so good,” Cheryl swayed on her feet, trying to take a step away from him.

“I believe that’s my job,” Toni said to Nick as she approached. His expression turned stony.

“She said she’d like to go home with me, didn’t you, love?” Nick said as he tightened his arm around Cheryl. Toni sized up the situation immediately. Whatever Nick had given her, it hadn’t been alcohol.

“No one is going anywhere with you, St. Clair,” Toni snapped. “Not willingly, and not otherwise,” her fiery gaze met his. Cheryl took an unsteady step and broke Nick’s hold on her, falling into Fangs.

“What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?” Veronica walked up and put her hand on Nick’s arm.

“Ah, Veronica–” Nick stammered, looking from her to Toni, his smile faltering slightly.

“Nick here was just leaving. _Alone_,” Toni said pointedly. Cheryl met Toni’s gaze for a brief moment and the fear in them made Toni’s blood boil. “Ronnie,” Toni’s anger was explosive and she tried to leash her voice through clenched teeth. She looked pointedly at Veronica’s hand on Nick’s arm. “You’re better than this.”

Without wanting to hear more, Toni turned to Fangs and helped him support Cheryl. “Are you okay with me taking you home?” Toni said softly. Cheryl could only nod. Fangs helped them out to his truck, Sweet Pea and Nick in tow.

“Come on now,” Nick was still attempting to argue his right over Cheryl. Fangs lifted Cheryl into the cab and shut the door after her. Nick was right behind as soon as the door shut and Toni twisted his arm behind him and pinned him against the door, holding her wine key against his neck as she did so.

“If you ever try this shit again, I swear to God–”

“Alright, alright!” Nick attempted to shake her off. Toni tightened her grip, satisfied only when Nick yelled in pain.

“Get the fuck out of here.” She let him go and he limped away, casting a lingering glance back at Cheryl in the cab of the truck. Toni sighed.

“We can clean up in there,” Sweet Pea said. “And we’ll make sure he doesn’t go back in for another round.”

“I’ll bring your bike back,” Fangs said as he nodded towards the truck. Toni nodded and hopped in the driver’s seat. The boys retreated and she turned to ask Cheryl where to take her, but Cheryl was no longer conscious.

Toni swore under her breath. The only option now was to take Cheryl home with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Come yell at me on twitter @cemeterycardio


End file.
